


Pretty Decent

by Jeageractive



Series: Decency and all that jazz [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Date, M/M, is really a date, that they don't realize
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1689311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italian restaurants, suspicious thug looking peeps, Ravioli and Fagioli.</p><p>It's one hell of a romantic date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Decent

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is readable without the previous back story? Meh.  
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> OMIGOD  
> I SEARCHED IT UP  
> AND THE DISH IS LITERALLY CALLED PASTA AND FAGIOLI I can't.  
> Ravioli fagioli.

"We're going somewhere that'll turn me broke, aren't we?" Eren asked when Levi rejected any restaurant with meals under sixty dollars.

"Possibly."

The brunet sighed as they turned the street to where his favorite Italian place was. Pretty expensive and reserved for special occasions, but still payable to a certain extent.

"What do you think?"

Levi threw glance at it and gave a small nod."Not too bad."

"God bless Italy." Eren murmured in relief, and Levi shot him a glare before it dissipated into a look of scrutiny.

"I can't believe I'm going in there with you." Eren's collar was tugged so he was closer to the other, and he almost laughed when he realized Levi was buttoning the top button of his shirt.

"I was actually going to come to school in my pajamas."

"I would have stabbed you." Levi replied with frightening nonchalance.

"Before I pay for your lunch and gas? You'd never."

Piercing eyes swept upwards and Eren expected to be cuffed for sassing him, but all he got was a lift of an eyebrow and a tug of one corner of his lips."I just might say you're getting to know me."

Eren just sat in place and stared blankly ahead as Levi removed his seat belt and got off, a voice in his head screaming victory. A very small one, but a victory nonetheless. He wiped the stupid grin off his face before getting out and locking his car. They had to walk passed a shop or two because the parking lot was all taken, and so was the front.

"This looks so much like Erwin's car it's funny." Eren idly commented at a black car as they made their way down the street.

"He's not the only one who owns a Mercedes, idiot."

Eren shrugged and glanced around, eyes widening when he caught sight of the occupants behind the glass of the coffee shop."Uh, um. Ackerman." He gave said man a nudge and a gesture towards what he was staring at. Hanji and Erwin were sitting exactly behind the glass, sipping at their cups and chatting like a teenage couple.

"Fuck fuck fuck. Act normal."

Eren went stiff and increased his pace, just as Levi was doing."Dive for that trash can?"

"Too jumpy, Jaeger. Calm your tits."

"You're just as jumpy, don't lie." Eren hissed between clench teeth. They swiveled around with their backs against the shop beside it. Eren poked his head around to find Hanji blinking back, before waving enthusiastically. 

"They saw us." He provided when he pulled back and glanced at Levi."We're not-doing anything wrong, what's wrong with you?"

"Says the one who went stark white." 

"Whatever, let's just go eat." 

Levi brushed non existent dust off his shoulder before they continued on.

* * *

"This isn't bad at all."

Eren smiled a smile that reached his eyes."Just say you love it and I have great taste already."

"Go jump off a bridge."

"Still haven't payed."

Levi's glare while he chewed murderously was just plain hilarious. Eren grinned sunnily again and tried to change the topic."What'd you order again?"

"Ravioli. Fucking laugh and you're done."

Eren snickered a little."Guess what I ordered."

"Pasta."

"No shit. It's called pasta e fagioli."

The brunet watched with a hand over his mouth to stifle his mirth as Levi choked on his food, grabbing for his glass of water and taking a big gulp. He resumed eating like nothing happened.

When Eren got over his laughing episode, he went back to his food as well.

A really odd group of people entered the restaurant a while later, grabbing Eren's full attention. There was six of them, one guy with a blond ponytail slicked back and shades, a taller one with a beanie that went low enough to cover his ears and bangs that covered his eyes, in addition to stubble, a brunet girl with straightened hair and bangs that also covered up half of her face, thick red lipstick, and huge earrings, another short guy with wavy chin length hair that looked pretty fake, and huge geek glasses, big bad macho dude with an afro, another brunet girl with cute high pigtails and a face buried into her black scarf in a way that reminded Eren of Mikasa sometimes.

"Quit staring." Levi told him as they took a seat two tables away.

"They look real suspicious."

"You don't stare at suspicious looking people, you twat."

Eren gave him an indignant look, eyes drifting towards his food."I wanna try that."

Levi put a piece in his mouth."No."

"Please."

"No."

"I'll give you fagioli in exchange."

The raven's lips betrayed him and he chuckled through another "No."

Eren stabbed some of the unrecognizable crap in his dish in one forkful and leaned his arm against the table. Levi stared at the fork in front of him, then at Eren.

"Cooties."

The brunet smacked a hand over his face but his other hand didn't move from place."Who even says that anymore?"

"Me."

"Eat it."

Levi stared some more at the pasta and fagioli like it was dog poop he was trying to find a clean way of picking up, sniffed it, and finally opened his mouth around it. Eren wanted to ask who suddenly turned up the heat.

He knew the fucker was being deliberate in the way he dragged his lips back away from the empty fork, because pasta was not meant to be eaten like  _that_.

Someone coughed really loudly somewhere in the restaurant, and then a hushed yelp of pain followed.

"Not bad." Levi said for the hundredth time that day.

"I'll just take that as a 'Eren cooties with pasta and fagioli is great'."

"Grow up."

"Look who's talking! According to theory, we just indirectly kissed."

"You want a medal?"

"I want Ravioli."

Eren grinned when Levi put his fork down, pouted when he grabbed his own fork, stabbed it into a Ravioli and then stuffed it in Eren's mouth and let go of it.

More awkward noises somewhere.

"I was a lot more gentle." Eren grumbled around a mouthful of the-dang, really delicious thing.

"I'm not a gentlemen."

"Wow. This is like, really great." He called a waiter an ordered a dish of ravioli.

"You're fat."

"In theory." Eren waggled his eyebrows and Levi continued staring at him, unfazed.

The rest of their lunch went pretty much the same way, the weird noises reacting to their actions also the same, and the walk back to Eren's car was a lot less hostile from Levi's part.

Eren had ate a bit too much."I feel pregnant."

"How many months?"

"Two raviolis and one fagioli."

"That sounded so wrong. Just...think about it."

"How? Oh! So like, on gay reaction equals twin Raviolis?"

"Stop. You just made it worse."

Eren laughed, slumping into his seat and not bothering with the seat belt."What now?"

"Hotel motel holiday inn."*

"Oh my god." Eren covered his face with his hands in embarrassment. He could practically hear Levi smirking.

That. That was just...a little too far for jokes.

Levi confirmed this when he added,"I wasn't kidding."

Well.  _Well._

 

Eren would lie if he said he could wave it off with another laugh. Those words made something in his chest surge with nervous excitement. He accepted the fact that he really was attracted to the principal a few hours ago.

He knew that Mikasa would probably kill him if he actually did this right now, and also Levi was prone to an attack from his fangirls at school.

Of course, he never was one to think of consequences.

"Hotel room it is." 

**Author's Note:**

> -insert porn because I can't-
> 
> I'm sorry my style is shit.
> 
> * Also the hotel motel thing Levi said is in reference to this really dirty song hahah XD http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TZu5QVK7MHY  
> just in case you were confused.


End file.
